What's Another Year?
by slenderpanda597
Summary: It's Saint Patrick's Day, and Severus is feeling very sorry for himself indeed. That is, until he finds something that he's been looking for for a long, long, time...


(a/n - well, I was listening to a Eurovision cd and the Johnny Logan song what's another year came on, and it just screamed Snooch at me. Or maybe it was the fact that I was bored of rereading all of the Snooch fics that are about. Seriously, if you like the couple, write more fics for them! Anyway this should hopefully be a st paddy's oneshot songfic, though it'll definitely be posted afterwards. Right, read now.)

What's Another Year?

It was saint Patrick's day. Severus sighed to himself. He was sat in his own private chambers drowning his sorrows and feeling sorry for himself. Very sorry indeed. He sighed, Severus may have looked like the harsh bat of the dungeons on the outside, but on the inside, he was hurting. And hurting badly. For Severus was a man who had given up absolutely everything for others and had gained nothing in return. Lily, she had been lost, all for Voldemort and his hate for mudbloods. All of Severus' friends, they had been lost to other people once Severus had become a death eater and for the secrecy of the Order. And inside he was hurting. For what Severus needed most, was a companion. As he mourned for what could have been, Severus put one of his favourite songs on. An Irish muggle song. Ironic, really, given that it was saint Patrick's day. He sighed, and let the meaningful lyrics flood his chamber. That way, he didn't feel so lost or alone.

"I've been waiting such a long time,

looking out for you

But you're not here

What's another year?"

Severus sighed sadly again. Ever since the death of Lily, he had been searching for another witch, another witch who he could love and cherish and care for. But he had never found one. Maybe it was the fact that he just couldn't love. Inwardly he had been having a conflict for years: part if him screamed that Lily was the only one for him, whilst another part screamed that Lily was only a crush, and Severus had to let go and find someone else. Maybe that just wasn't possible. Severus stifled a sob, as though he was quite alone and knew that he was allowed to cry, he couldn't make himself. Severus still had his pride, whilst the lyrics continued to flood around the dungeons.

"I've been waking such a long time,

reaching out for you

But you're not near

What's another year?"

Severus sighed to himself again. This particular song was one he could relate to so much, so much more than any song by a wizard, actually. The lyrics just summed up what Severus spent his days doing: searching for a soulmate. He swigged some more alcohol as he continued to listen to the lyrics.

"What's another year

For someone who's lost everything that he owns?

What's another year

For someone who's getting used to being alone?"

The chorus of the song echoed off the dungeon walls, hitting Severus a thousand times over with the words that summed up his entire life. Feeling apologetic, abandoned and alone, Severus allowed the tears that had been threatening fall, he just couldn't hold them in any longer. As the tears fell, each something he had lost, the music continued to play.

"I've been praying such a long time

It's the only way to hide the fear

What's another year?"

Severus sobbed to himself, his drink regarded as he just released years of contained emotion. Although he was sure something was around his neck, he disregarded the information, as he had often imagined kind arms around his shoulders when he was feeling low before. It was probably the same, but stronger, now he was actually crying. Why had he played that song?

"What's another year

For someone who's lost everything that he owns?

What's another year

For someone who's getting used to being alone?"

"shush, Severus, shush, it's okay, I'm here." the soothing voice whispered into the music. He hadn't imagined that. And now he was certain that he wasn't imagining the hand circling his shoulders, working out the many kinks and knots that many years if stressful work had left there."shush, Severus, it it's only me." the voice whispered again. Severus felt slightly aroused, afterall, it wasn't everyday that someone, and he was quite sure they were female, thank goodness, came and helped you out when you were feeling low. The arms then came around to caress his face, and Severus looked from under his wet eyelashes to see just who it was that was helping him.

"I've been crying such a long time

With such a lot of pain in every tear"

"Rolanda?" he couldn't quite believe it. The quidditch instructor (who was probably the nicest to Severus anyway) was massaging him and brushing the tears away. Severus began to feel better; crying was a good way to release pent up emotion and Rolanda was doing a good job if helping him. Despite his pride, he didn't feel embarrassed or awkward that she had found him in his sorry state.

"What's another year?

For someone who is getting used to being alone

What's another year?

For someone who is getting used to being alone

What's another year?

For someone who is getting used to being alone"

"Rolanda, Severus, yes, me." she replied, gazing into his eyes. "Don't worry, we all cry sometimes, and we all need someone who has a shoulder to cry on. And both of us are lacking that person." she gazed into his eyes again, and marvelled at what a wonderful colour they were. "until now." and with that, she leaned down and kissed the potions master gently, softly, briefly. That is, until he reached up and pulled her down again. After many years, Severus had found his soulmate.

(a/n - so, not my usual way of writing, and this isn't technically a song fic as it is just a fic with the song in. Yeah, well, this is quite upsetting stuff, but I was in the mood to write some Snooch. I actually nearly cried writing parts of this. And I am not an emotional person. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please...)


End file.
